coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4254 (27th August 1997)
Plot Kevin stays with Bill and sets about showing Sally that he's never returning to Natalie. Zoe's contractions slow down and she's monitored in hospital. She worries that something will go wrong and is comforted by Judy. Gary feels awkward. Des is thrilled when Samantha tells him that she's staying as she doesn't want to leave him. She warns him that he'll have to be patient for sex; she can only cope with kissing. Alec investigates rival pubs' menus and tells Vera that they'll have to provide more exotic fare. When there's signs of foetal distress, Zoe is rushed to theatre for a caesarean section. Zoe panics about being cut open. Gary goes with her to comfort her whilst Judy fears the baby will die. Gail advises Sally to forgive Kevin and take him back as it'll be hard work as a single mother. Vera attempts to cook chilli but makes it too hot. Gary is tearful when Zoe gives birth to a little girl and passes out. Judy is thrilled that she's alright. Fred tells Maud that he worships Maureen and tells her it's obvious that her only interest is in not losing Maureen as a nurse. He assures her that she won't be put in a home. Natalie is upset when Kevin refuses to talk to her and hates the way he's punishing her. She begs him to come round so they can talk. Judy fusses over the baby and is annoyed that she and Zoe can't go home immediately. Kevin is surprised when Sally invites him to stay for tea. Sally enjoys having the family together and is disappointed when Kevin leaves when the children go to bed. She tells Gail that she decided she's made Kevin suffer enough and now wants him back. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Zoe Tattersall - Joanne Froggatt *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Katy Tattersall - Lucy Whipday *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones Guest cast *Anna Leith - Una McNulty *Dr. Cunningham - Nicola Gardner (Credited as "Nicola Gardener") Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *Coronation Street Garage - Office *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Delivery room, maternity unit and corridor Notes *First appearance of Shannon Tattersall. This character was first credited as "Katy Tattersall" for this and the following episode, then "Katie Tattersall" for Episodes 4256 and 4257 "Katy Mallett" until 19th December 1997; "Katy/Shannon" until 26th December 1997 and finally "Shannon Tattersall" from 28th December 1997. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Judy’s problems mount as Zoe’s baby arrives. Meanwhile, Sally examines her lonely life and makes an unexpected decision. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,200,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes